


Gapyeong

by molescollector



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kim Jaehwan and Yoon Jisung To The Rescue, Light Angst, M/M, OngNiel Being Awkward, They Are Dumb and Dumber, post disbandment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molescollector/pseuds/molescollector
Summary: Gapyeong is the place they went for their first date outside Seoul, the place where Seongwu realized for the first time that he has some feelings towards Daniel.





	Gapyeong

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, finally... my posting day.
> 
> I really hope you can enjoy your reading :)

Snow can be incredibly romantic, especially if you’re away from home — white powder falling all around, collecting on the streets, frosting the trees as you explore the city, hand in hand with the one you love. There’s just something special about cuddling up in the cold — or maybe stopping along the way to hold hands as you glide around an ice rink.

Winter.

Winter came again. Why is this winter so boring as in the past years? Nothing special. Unlike 4 years ago. Yeah, it's been 2 years after Wanna One disbandment.

Eighteen months they’ve been together as a group, brothers, and family to each other. And for those eighteen months, they were always together. Not even one day goes by that they don't talk to each other. If one of them has a solo schedule outside the group, they will always do a video call, at least once a day. They used to fill their days with each other, doing group activities together such as filming, traveling abroad for music shows, eating together at one table, playing games, or just talking in their dorm. Full day. Twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, they will stick to one another.

It is not that Daniel doesn’t feel grateful for all his achievements these past two years. He is glad he can maintain his career until now. But there is one time ... no, many times he feels lonely in the middle of his break when filming. Usually, he would talk and joke around with the other ten boys. But for the past years, he has done everything by himself, alone.

Yes, the center boy had a solo debut. But now, nothing can make his stomach hurt because of a full day of laughter except his manager and the staffs.

No. No more.

 

\---

 

Daniel can only mutter irritably on his messy bed. He turns his gaze to outside his window. The view was filled with the snow that fell so heavily today.

He always spends his two winter holidays in the apartment. He never intends to come out from his little palace at all, except for filming which he completed three days ago. He finished all of his schedules and now he has a week off until the next filming schedule.

He grabs his phone, typing a message to the group. Wanna One group chat. Yes, their chatroom.

They never deleted it. Just like their fans, Wannables, for the eleven of them too Wanna One is forever. Infinity.

 

\---

 

‘I want to eat ox bone soup’ he types on his screen.

‘me too!’ Guanlin and Woojin reply almost at the same time.

‘Roasted chicken too!’ adds Jihoon.

‘Jihoon-ah, you need to take care of your weight, your costume won’t be fit next month’ Sungwoon replies to Jihoon.

‘I can’t go with you, hyung , I have a schedule today, my comeback is around the corner, I need to practice more’ Jinyoung apologizes.

‘ugh.. it’s still eight in the morning, hyung..’ Daehwi says.

‘Niel-ah, back to sleep, you’re dreaming’ Jisung replies.

‘Niel-ah, your sleeptalking habit upgraded to sleep-texting now? Even the sun is too lazy to come out, it's really cold. Go back to sleep’ Jaehwan types.

‘Daniel... do you want to go outside today? I have a schedule at three later. I can take you somewhere to eat before my manager comes to pick me up’ Minhyun replies.

‘uhmm.. I would love to, hyung, but your schedule is so tight these past 3 months, i want you to rest properly’ he replies to Minyun’s offer.

He’s waiting for one more person to reply.

10 minutes...

15 minutes...

Nothing.

He sighs.

‘But you guys didn’t forget our plan tomorrow, right?’ Daniel asks again.

‘Yes’

‘of course, we won’t forget’

‘i’ll see you tomorrow’

‘we’re going to have fun tomorrow, hyung!’

Daniel wants to make sure everyone will come tomorrow at the pension they booked for eleven of them, located outside of Seoul, for two days one night to spend their new year together.

He closes his eyes. He thinks to himself when he does something great, he wishes this person was there to share his experience with him. When he has a bad time, a really bad time, he just wishes this person would call or just know that he is fine, but he never does. These past eight months. For all this time, he wants so much to keep the person close, to talk and laugh like they once did and he knows that the absence is due to Daniel. They say that the pain dulls with time, and things will get better. But how can things be better when the reason for the pain isn’t there anymore.

He wakes up everyday knowing he is alone now. Not to mention he feels lonely some.. no, many times. Eventhough he is known as the most cheerful person. He acts like he doesn’t care about anything in this world but the one he misses, every single move and every single action he can't help but think what it would be like if the person was here next to him like it used to be. Remembering all the things that went wrong and the reason why it has become like this, knowing he’s to blame, it's the shittest part of it.

Time. It is about time. He wants to blame the time. The limited time. He wishes it was longer. Forever. He wishes that they could remain in one permanent group without time limitations.

All he wishes to see is the other person’s smile again.

Daniel confirms himself that time heals everything is an absurd lie. Life goes on is the absolute truth.

Reality hits.

 

\---

 

Cold air welcomes him when Daniel stands in front of his apartment. He walks to the parking lot, entering his car. Yes, he can drive now. After three driving exercises, he finally passed the test and he got his driver license last year. He managed to overcome his _Narcolepsy_. He only drives when he has a day off, and he knows he shouldn’t be reckless if he is too tired or has lack of sleep due to his many schedules. He doesn't want to take any risk at all. He knows his limit. He also bought a car for himself and sometimes when his mom comes to Seoul, he will ask his colleague to take his mom around to tour the city. He has now become the head of the family. Daniel asked his mom to stop working last year. He insisted that he can now support the family.

His feet walk along the city streets. This time he doesn’t wear any mask. It’s so cold and there are not so many people walking. The snow fell heavily that morning. The frozen white powder hovered and spread on the streets. He stops for a moment under a tree to squat and tie his shoelaces which came loose. It’s so cold that he’s shivering. He needs a cup of hot Americano at least.

Suddenly, his eyes focus on a small café in front of him. He sees a man who is wearing a light blue sweater and black pants with black sneakers. Behind the man’s back, a white long padding jacket hangs on the chair. His hand holds a white cup and his mouth curves in a pout as he tries to blow the hot liquid inside it. Hot caramel macchiato, Daniel guesses. After one sip, he puts the cup back on the table and he turns his gaze out the window, towards the street. He stops when he sees Daniel across the street.

The man looks at him and smiles.

He has this one smile, not a full smile but a wide one, not showing his teeth. He tilts his head in surprise. He looks so much like a curious cat sitting on the wooden chair. His comma hair, his favorite hairstyle. He once said he likes the half-forehead hairstyle. He also thinks that a hairstyle that reveals a little forehead suits him the best. Daniel loves every single one of his hairstyles. Eventhough the members and fans teased him when he got that funny Chesnut hairstyle, Daniel will always praise him at the dorm and backstage before their performance when they’re together.

Just the both of them.

But Daniel’s most favorite parts of him is his pair of brown orbs. His long eyelashes. His deep gaze. His jawline. And the most beautiful constellation of three moles on his left cheek. Daniel misses everything about him so so much. He wants to poke it like he used to.

He likes him, since the first day they met.

Seongwu is sitting there in front of him.

There is a strange feeling felt by Daniel.. He blinks excessively, licks his dry lips, because of the cold or nervousness, he doesn’t know. His heart stumbles over its own rhythm. He feels like there are butterflies in his stomach. Daniel feels his eyes warm.

His heart too.

 

 

 ---

 

 

Seongwu wakes up early this morning. He doesn’t know why he feels so cold this morning. He tiptoes to the kitchen, planning to make a hot chocolate for breakfast. But he just has one teaspoon of chocolate powder left. Damn. He wishes he could do grocery shopping last week but he was too busy. It is winter and he thought he would still have a stock of food until three days ahead.

He decides to go outside after taking a bath. He takes a taxi because he’s too lazy to take his own car. Even if he loves to drive, he’s just not in a mood for driving by himself today.

 

\---

 

He arrives at the familiar environment. It is quiet. The stores in the area are still closed. Since it’s winter, most of the stores usually open a bit late. He arrives at the cafe and orders his most favorite drink. In the summer he will usually order the cold version, but today, he orders a hot caramel macchiato. He has tried Americano before but it doesn’t really suit his taste. He sits by the window so he can see the white scenery on the street. He blows at the white cup softly and takes a sip. Suddenly, he sees a familiar figure outside the window across the street. Under a tree, a man with thick clothes, black padding jacket, and beanie is squatting while shivering with cold.

_“It’s him. It’s Daniel. What is he doing at this time? It’s cold outside.”_

Seongwu smiles and waves his hand, asking Daniel to come.

 

\---

 

Daniel walks closer to the cafe, holding his breath, his heart pounding very damn hard. He imagines running to Seongwu excitedly and hugging him. But why does he feel so freaking nervous? He holds the metal doorknob and swallows his dry saliva before he pushes the door open.

“Welcome~ ,“ greets the staffs at the counter. Daniel bows and smiles at them. The warm air in the shop treats him like a VIP, massaging his frozen leg and warming his body. His blood starts to flow again finally. The smell of coffee mixes with the smell of chocolate and freshly baked cakes. The smell is so sweet. The dim lights on the nine feet ceiling were switched on, bright enough to shine on the chestnut colored furniture. The sunlight comes through the window. The sofas, the chair, and tables were all sorrel. The owner designed it like a countryside setting. Up above near the ceiling of the bar, there are different kinds of packed coffee bean in white bags. There are vintage photographs around the wall of the shop, allowing coffee tasters to admire the photo-taking techniques, and remember the past. It’s like walking into a mini art museum where you look at the pictures quietly in this hushed environment.

It was Seongwu’s, no.. their favorite cafe.

Eleven of them.

\--

 

One day, Daniel went out with Seongwu. It was the first time they found this cafe. Just the two of them after eating ramen or their favorite Italian restaurant which has closed down now. They were too lazy to go back to their dorm straight away. The next day was their day off too, so they decided to grab some snacks or coffee. Daniel knew Seongwu always likes this kind of ambiance. A cafe with great ambiance and light and easy music as the background. Daniel would always accompany him, and vice versa. Always. But only if the younger had no solo schedules back then.

The next day and the day after, they would always stop by to buy coffee or cakes,  grapefruitade or juice, dine in or take away on the way to their group schedules. The owner and the workers know them all well. The eleven of them were inseparable. When they were together, it’s really noisy and messy. They were always excited and cheerful. When they were having problems that only they know, they would always solve it through conversations. Everyone would share their own story and thoughts. When one person is absent from their hangout together, they would always text or even video call the person, showing their support. All of the eleven boys have very similar activities, so they would always feel hungry at the same time. Daniel remembers they were on their way home early after filming when they stopped by and took a picture together and put polaroid photos up with other customer’s.

 

\---

 

Seongwu is still there in a state of surprise, sitting on his chair. His eyes trace the figure before him. The broad shoulders and hair that has been dyed to an ashy brown this time. A bigger and taller physical, even though he was younger than Seongwu. The younger was walking towards him.

Its been a while they haven’t seen each other. They have just been chatting in their group chatroom. It’s been a while that he hasn’t heard that laughter in person. The laughter that was always refreshing as if it could clear up all the bad things around Seongwu, the laughter that always spreads happiness, the laughter that has always been his most favorite.

Since the first day they met.

It’s been six months since they didn’t meet. Seongwu has been so busy as an actor. His movie was sold out everywhere. Well, all of the movies which cast Seongwu will always get sold out, every time, everywhere, not just in South Korea but in other countries too. His popularity is no joke. He’s been invited to some film awards and he won a Best New Actor award last year even when it was his first role. But Seongwu really has the talent. All around entertainer. And not only as an actor, but he also became the singer for the soundtrack for his first movie, and the soundtrack itself won the Best Soundtrack of the Year award along with the movie. Since then, Seongwu has been much busier because there were many offers from almost all film producers who wanted to cast him and even many music producers who wanted their song to be sung by Seongwu.

Maybe that is also one of the reasons why he couldn’t attend their meetings several times. Twice they met with full members, eleven of them, and several times they met with three or five members who have free time to eat or just for a beer.

Maybe it was also because their schedules never matched. Because as an actor, he will need to focus on his character building, not to mention the pre-production, the production and post-production after. It takes more than six months for one movie.

Maybe. Just maybe.............

 

\---

 

_“Hyung?”_ Daniel snaps his fingers in front of Seongwu’s face

“Ah, sorry Niel-ah, have a seat,” Seongwu says, startled out of his thoughts.

_‘Niel.. Niel.._ ’ Daniel misses his voice.. no, the person himself very damn much.

_‘Niel.. Niel..’_ Seongwu misses calling his name.. no, he missed the owner of the name freaking damn much.

“How are you _, hyung?_ Where have you been? It’s been three days. You weren't talking too much at the group. The others asked me yesterday if you’re alive or not...”

“Sorry Niel, I’ve been so busy the last three days. The last meeting for my new movie was two days ago, and I thought I would have free time yesterday but my mom came to my apartment and I took her to go shopping.”

“Ah.. you must be really busy, _hyung._ How’s your mom and dad?”

“She’s fine, my dad too. My sister is really happy recently, her boyfriend proposed to her last month, and they will be getting married in August.”

“Oh really?! Waah.. I’m so happy for her. I will call her later to congratulate. Why didn’t she tell me last time we were texting?”

Yes, Daniel is close to Seongwu’s sister since Produce 101 era. Seongwu even took Daniel to meet his sister with her boyfriend whenever they have a tour in LA. And what makes it even more amazing is that Seongwu's sister's boyfriend also has the same surname as Daniel, Kang. Seongwu’s sister likes Daniel so much. Daniel is a very cheerful person so he easily gets close with people. Eventhough she knows that he is younger than her brother, she asked Daniel to take care of Seongwu. So, they exchanged their number. And just like real siblings, they often texted and sometimes even called each other.

...

Silence.

The only sound that can be heard at the cafe was from the coffee machine used by the barista.

If they stop talking right now maybe they can almost hear the heartbeat of theirs, so loud, like the ticking of an old grandfather clock.

Why is this so awkward.

They’ve never been awkward. They’ve never been in this situation.

 

\---

 

 “Are you already on your day off, _hyung_?” Daniel breaks the silence.

“Oh? Yes, I have two weeks of days off, what about you?” Seongwu answers.

“Yeah, me too... I have one-week off. I can’t wait for tomorrow! I miss our members so much! It's been a while I didn't see them” Daniel says excitedly showing his bunny teeth.

Seongwu smiles seeing Daniel cheering like a happy kid getting a balloon. He misses Daniel’s voice. “Me too, Niel. It would be great if I can escape and get away from the crowd for a while”

Daniel can see that Seongwu needs his healing time like he used to. He realizes that Seongwu is skinnier than usual and his eye bags are getting darker as if he hasn’t slept for days. Daniel wants to come closer to Seongwu, but even now he doesn’t know why he doesn’t dare to run to Seongwu earlier.

Daniel is known to be the most clingy member in Wanna One. He will definitely hug anyone anytime he wants. But with Seongwu, he always seems to have a boundary. For example, he doesn’t touch the elder in front of the cameras. Unlike with other members, he can be spoiled by them whenever wherever he wants. If there is little evidence that the two are close to each other, even from low-quality cameras, the fans would go crazy over it.

….

They’re awkwardly silent again.

“ _Hyung_ , you’re going tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah, of course, I’ll go, I’m ready to have fun with the kids,” Seongwu raises his tone excitedly.

“With whom will you go there? Because their managers will drop them to the pension, and Jaehwan’s car is already filled with Minhyun hyung and Jisung _hyung_ , and I will pick up some groceries for our meals there. I mean, would you go with me, then? I mean, if you want, and you can help me too and maybe we can.. yeah, i mean if you want and I..” Daniel blabbers. He is back with his nonstop talking if he’s nervous… damn, he is so nervous, yet excited, no… he wishes that the elder will go with him in his car or maybe at least he can persuade him. He wants to try his luck for this. He misses him. He wants to spend his time with Seongwu. He wants to go on a drive with him.

“Let’s go, Niel” Seongwu cuts before Daniel continues his blabbering.

“Oh?? Okay, it’s o.. wait, what? Really, _hyung_??” Daniel says in surprise.getting excited and starting to smile more and laugh a lot. He's grinning from ear to ear, his eyes sparkling and his imaginary tail is wagging happily.

Little did both of them know that actually, Seongwu was about to ask Daniel to go with him earlier, and reminiscence their trip together. It’s been a while. Although they may be awkward, they never became strangers, they just haven’t talked or met each other in only a few months. But they miss each other, and they know what in their hearts. After all, they’ve been together for more than eighteen months and adding also their time during preparation for 'Produce' filming. They have something they only know. Although they were never seen in front of the camera doing skinship or touching each other, fans always found 'proofs' of their closeness. Their chemistry is very strong.  They may have slightly different tastes, but they always managed to find things that matched to be together.

Ongniel is Science. That’s what they called themselves.

 

\---

 

Daniel                           : Jaehwan-ah, where are you now?

Jaehwan                       : At studio, why?

Daniel                           : Can i come over?

Jaehwan                       : You really can’t wait to see me, right Niel-ah? We’re going for our holiday tomorrow tho?

Daniel                           : I brought you sandwich and americano, open the door now.

Jaehwan                       : The hell, Niel?

Jaehwan throws his phone next to his pillow and walks to the door in a rush.He opens the door knob and sees Daniel standing there, one hand holding a brown paper bag and another hand in the pocket of his padding coat, shivering from the cold.

“What took you so long?” Daniel hands the paper bag to Jaehwan and rushes inside, taking off his padding coat to hang it on the coat hanger near the entrance. Jaehwan’s jaw drops because he can’t believe that Daniel is such a Ninja It was just two minutes ago that Daniel texted him, and here the big boy is now. Jaehwan closes the door and walks behind Daniel to his place. It was a semi-pro recording studio. Actually, it was Jaehwan’s room but he turned it into a mini studio. There are some instruments like guitar, both acoustic and electric, keyboards, and a full set of computer and simple recording tools for him to make his music. Daniel sits on the blue colored sofabed near the window. He sighs.

“Why Niel-ah? What’s wrong? You won’t be here if you have no urgent problems right? What’s on your mind? Tell me.” Jaehwan takes a seat beside Daniel, ready to take a sip of his cup of coffee which Daniel brought earlier. He puts the sandwich on the table.

“I met Seongwu _hyung_ earlier,” Daniel says.

Jaehwan makes a loud slurping sound, his eyeball might fall out from his skull from surprise. Luckily, the Americano is no longer too hot on his lips so he didn't get burnt. “Wait... What? How? When?” His eyes got bigger at every word.

Daniel’s eyes fall to the floor, “Just earlier, this morning... at the cafe near our old dorm,” he sighs again.

“Eh?? Wh..Why at the cafe near our old dorm? I mean, did you call him or?,” Jaehwan muses.

“Nope, I was just bored at the apartment and I was going to drive around for a bit. I don’t know why I ended up parking my car near to our dorm.” He takes a deep breath.

“I mean, Seoul is damn big, Daniel.. The population itself is almost ten million people, and there are thousands of cafes around the city, and you don’t even live close to him or our old dorm moreover you don’t even call Seongwu hyung, but you met him accidentally? For sure, Ongniel is science.” Jaehwan claps his one free hand to his forearm.

“I don’t know Hwan-ah.. maybe I missed our members.. I’m used to it though. It’s been almost two years.. At least, I’m trying. But, you know, I hate being alone” he stops his words, his expression darkening.

“Niel-ah, we meet the others quite often and tomorrow we’re going on holiday together for two days.” Jaehwan puts his food down on the wooden coffee table next to the sofabed.

 “I miss Seongwu hyung. I miss him the most.” Daniel stops at his own statement, closing his face with his two palms. “I wanted to hug him earlier. I imagined I ran to him earlier and hug his slender body like how I used to. I want to be with him all the time. I want to see him everyday, everytime. I want to hear his sweet voice everywhere I go. I want to talk to him. I want to..” Daniel chokes on his own emotion, his eyes stinging, his heart in pain. He just wants to be with Seongwu. He misses Seongwu so freaking damn much. It really hurts. His chest feels stuffy. He keeps in all of his feelings all the time. It’s been so long.

Jaehwan knows. All the time. Jaehwan knows that something happened between those two. Ever since they got close with each other during Produce until they've debuted together. And how they were fated to be roommate since forever. Jaehwan knows that both of them have a special bond. The chemistry is no joke for real. They are in love with each other, to be exact, since a long time ago. The other eight too, their friendship, their relationship, their feelings were never fake and will never change. It just keeps getting deeper and deeper each day, until now.

“You two are dumb, aren’t you?” Jaehwan says, slurping the warm coffee from his cup once more.  “Don’t you feel tired of waiting, Niel? I mean, it’s been years though?” He raises one of his eyebrows in question. He can’t believe that his two best friends are still playing dumb and dumber.

Well, they are.

Daniel sighs “I mean, how should I? How can I tell him?” This Daniel is not the Daniel everyone knows. This Daniel feels like he doesn't have any self-confidence, have no power. He feels like he lost to his own unproven fear.

“Just confess!” Jaehwan snaps his fingers in front of Daniel’s face.

“He is my best friend, Jaehwan. Everyone said that he is my best friend, and I don't want to hurt my best friend, not when I express my feelings to him. I'm afraid that I will ruin our friendship. I don’t wanna lose him,” Daniel insists his once again unproven statement. He wants to confess his feelings, but he just can’t.

“Me too! I’m your best friend too, but you don’t love me the same way you do to Seongwu hyung” Jaehwan moves to sit facing Daniel. “He likes you, Niel. I’m pretty sure he loves you too. I will bet my precious guitar that he loves you too.” Jaehwan points at his precious acoustic guitar and makes a grabby hand, teasing but still giving sympathy to his best friend.

Daniel throws his big body against the sofa, taking the pillow under his head to close his face and mumbles below it, “I don’t know Jaehwan, I don’t know.”

“Trust me. It’s time, Kang Daniel.” Jaehwan shoves his sandwich into his mouth carelessly until some tuna mayonnaise drops on the floor.

 

\---

 

Seongwu is sitting in the back seat of a taxi,. He tells the driver to take him to the address. He’s not going home yet. He presses the dial number on his phone. "Hyung, I’ll be arriving in five minutes,” and he hangs up the call after getting the agreement from the person he called earlier.

He goes up to the ninth floor of the apartment building, and presses the doorbell twice, and not too long later, he hears the door unlocking.

“Seongwu-ya, how are you?” Jisung gives a warm hug to Seongwu who is almost frozen because he has no body fat left to keep him warm.

“I’m okay, hyung, just done reading the new script three days ago for my next movie for next year. We will start filming the second week of January. How is everything in the military?” Seongwu takes a seat on the chair at Jisung's living room.

“It’s good though, my friend asked for your signature. He wants to give his fiancee an early wedding gift. He watched your last movie ten times and he is really a big fan of you.” Jisung answers.

Yes, Yoon Jisung is on his day off from his military service for a week. He went back to his hometown to meet his parents and sister for three days, and he deliberately took time off for their gathering in the next two days. Jisung is very fond of everyone in the group, thinking of his ten members like his own siblings. He would always spend time meeting them when he gets a break from his service.

 “You want me to make you hot chocolate?” He walks to the pantry and grabs a cup from the cupboard above his head.

“I’m okay hyung, anything would be fine, just warm water will be okay.” Seongwu lays his body on the sofa.

Jisung comes back after a moment and brings two cups of hot tea with honey, and puts it on top of the table in front of them. He sits beside Seongwu. “Thank you, hyung” Seongwu says.

“Is everything okay, Seongwu?” Jisung starts his conversation.

“Yeah, just...” Seongwu’s not sure how to answer. “I met Daniel, earlier,” he continues his sentence.

“Oh, really?” Jisung open his eyes in surprise, “So, why didn’t he come with you? That kid really…” Jisung puts his hand on his waist, faking a mad expression, joking as he always does. However, he can feel that there is something odd with Seongwu’s expression. There is no trace of a smile on his face. Jisung takes Seongwu’s hand and caresses his wrist.

“Seongwu, you know you can tell me anything,” Jisung says with his very loving voice. Seongwu suddenly feels there is warmth flowing from his hand.

“I don’t know where to start, hyung. But earlier, it feels like we were in an awkward situation. I mean, I have never been in this situation before. I was with Daniel, hyung. Daniel. I was so shocked because I saw him in front of our favorite cafe, he was squatting under the tree..”

“Wait, our favorite cafe? You mean the one near our old dorm? The one we always go to together? The one in block eight?” Jisung can’t believe what he just heard.

“Yes,” Seongwu sighs.

“I mean, how come? Didn’t you ask him to meet or did he ask instead maybe?”

“Nope, hyung, I didn’t.. and maybe that's why we were in that situation,” Seongwu takes a deep breath.

“Oh Seongwu-ya, are you okay?” Jisung asks in a concerned voice.

“I miss him, hyung. I miss Daniel so much. I miss him so much it hurts” Seongwu finally lets Jisung know his feelings. “I feel like I lost my other half. I feel like I lost my sun,  like I have no energy when I do my activities without him in these past six months, hyung, I.. I..” He can’t continue his words, voice shaking.

“Come here, Seongwu” Jisung hugs Seongwu from his side, patting Seongwu’s back. “Why didn’t  you tell him earlier?” Jisung’s voice is still soft.

“I can’t, hyung, I don’t know.. I just can’t.” Seongwu moves away from the hug. “I mean, how could I? He is the most important person in my life besides my family. He is and will always be my number one, and I don’t want to bother him with my existence.” Seongwu says sadly to himself.

“Don’t you ever say that, Seongwu. You know, we all know that you are also his most favorite person in the world besides his mom, Peter, Rooney, Ori, and Jjang.”

“But he is at the top of his career, hyung.. He shouldn’t be bothered or distracted with anything else so he can focus on his career.”

“He won’t. He already has everything, Seongwu.. There is nothing he wants more but you. You are the only one left and I bet my life on that.” Jisung assures Seongwu to believe this ultimate fact.

“No, hyung.. I’m scared, I’m not sure if I can be good enough for him.” Seongwu closes his face with his two palms.

“And now it’s my turn to bet all of my luck to get you two to be together You do really need me to butt in on it. I won’t let you or Daniel deny anything more this time. Never again.” Jisung says with a warm smile.

 

\---

 

“Hyung, I’m outside, let’s go.” Jaehwan talks in a phone with Jisung. He picks up Jisung first before he picks up Minhyun and Sungwoon to go together in one car.

“Okay, I’ll go down now. Wait a minute” Jisung hangs up the phone and checks his bags and some food containers full of side dishes his mom made for the other members. He walks to the front door and puts on his shoes.

After three minutes, he reaches the parking lot outside the building. Jisung looks around because he can’t see any trace of mandu cheeks there. He wants to call Jaehwan but his hands are too full of the bags. Jaehwan honks his horn like some melody to signal Jisung to come since he’s too lazy to go outside his car. He doesn’t bother to help the eldest bring his stuff except to press the button of his trunk to open and waits for Jisung to put his bags there.

“Why don’t you help me, Jaehwan-ah?” Jisung asks as he sits on the passenger seat.

“It’s too cold outside, hyung. Are they heavy?” Jaehwan teases the eldest.

“It was full of side dishes you’ve requested last week, kimchi and marinated meat, what do you think?” Jisung answers.

“Oh, sorry hyung, i thought you forgot to bring them. Our hyung is so strong now, you must have a lot of muscles now.” Jaehwan giggles annoyingly, but Jisung just shakes his head because he’s used to living with Jaehwan and his antics all this time. “Seat belt, hyung.”

They talk about their activity recently. Jisung with his military service and Jaehwan with his new song. The conversation suddenly goes into the topic of their best friends. Their two dumb and dumber best friends. Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwu. They talk about how Daniel came to Jaehwan's house with mixed feelings. Jisung also tells about how he convinced Seongwu to try to be more courageous in acknowledging and expressing his feelings to Daniel sooner or later.

“We all know all this time right, hyung?” Jaehwan asks the question which everyone knows the answer.

“Of course, we all know about it. It was since the first time they met. Since day one when Seongwu came up to the stage during the company evaluation and Seongwu danced. Daniel always talks about Seongwu since then.” Jisung says.

“Seongwu hyung also. Daniel was his first friend back then. Where Daniel was standing, there must be Seongwu beside him. Daniel is the only person he can open up his heart, hyung,” says Jaehwan, still driving.

“Yeah, Seongwu is a person who always keeps his own heart and mind secret, until Daniel comes. Seongwu changed to be more cheerful and more open. I still can't believe they haven’t admitted and are still in denial of each other's feelings. It’s been more than four years right?” Jisung counts his fingers.

“Hyung, we need to do this. I cannot stand their dumbass anymore. They’re hurting themselves. I bet my guitar yesterday on their fate”

“I even bet my luck to Seongwu yesterday.” Jisung makes a crying face to Jaewhan “Right, let's see what we can do tonight.”

Without realizing it, they have arrived in front of Minhyun's dorm.

 

\---

 

Daniel is already in front of Seongwu's apartment building. He called the elder earlier and the latter said he’s on his way down to the lobby. A few minutes later, Daniel sees Seongwu with a black padding jacket and beige long coat plus black turtleneck and he has his all-time favorite black backpack. His hair is styled in a comma hair again. Even without makeup, Daniel is stunned seeing the handsome face like Seongwu was going to the filming site to do a photo shoot. Seongwu will always be that good looking to Daniel. He is ethereal.

“Daniel.” Seongwu waves his hand in front of Daniel's face.

“Eh? Sorry, hyung” Daniel shakes his head “Come inside, hyung,” he scratches his ear, embarrassed at being caught admiring Seongwu’s face..

Seongwu moves to the passenger seat, Daniel taking the driver seat, “I brought you hot macchiato and sandwich, hyung, but later if we’re still hungry we can stop by at the rest area to eat, or wherever you wanna go,” Daniel blabbered.

“Daniel...” Seongwu places his hand on Daniel’s hand.“You want me to drive? You seem nervous.” Seongwu asks

“Wh..what? Yea..no hyung. I will drive and you just take a rest, okay?” Daniel says flusteredly, scratching his nape again and again. There is a pink flush on his face.

“Then, stop talking and just drive, okay? And thank you for the sandwich.” Seongwu gives his little smirk after seeing Daniel nods.

Its December thirtieth, many people come out to prepare their new year party maybe with their family or relative, so the traffic quite packed in Seoul. There is only music playing in the car from Daniel’s playlist. They keep silent.

_Is this silence of opportunity or my wish_

_Or just my own thought?_

_Should i sit still or interfere but what if its a mistake? ~_

Instead of talking, Seongwu is trying to break the silence. Daniel stares out straight outside the window, concentrating on his driving. Seongwu sees the beautiful scenery, frosted trees dancing to a malicious breeze, gray, slushy snow along the side of the road, ice on the water when the car passes across a bridge.

“It’s been a while since we have a chance to drive like this, right, Niel? Seongwu finally opens his mouth. Eyes still trained on the road, the younger turns his head.

“Yeah, I always wanted to do this. Driving somewhere outside of Seoul, away from the crowd and...” Daniel stops his words when he saw the sunlight next to Seongwu. After a while, he became aware of a glow up ahead, too low and too white to be the sunrise and he lifted his eyes to meet the latter's. He saw a figure, no... he’s not human, an angel but in human form. It was not reflecting the sunlight, but emitting it, it was like the glow was coming from inside his skin.

“DANIEL, WATCH OUT! BRAKE!” Seongwu yells and holds the steering wheel. “You almost hit the roadblock, do you want to die?!” Seongwu glares at him and holds his own chest, surprised. His heart feels like it was scattered out off the window. “I don’t want to die yet, I’m still young! And I still want to meet the boys. I still want to celebrate my next birthday. I still want to travel around the world and I still want to.. “ He stops babbling after feeling a warm touch on his knee.

“I’m sorry, hyung” Daniel said while one hand still holds the wheel and one hand stays on Seongwu’s knee. Daniel is touching him. It's been a while. He doesn't remember when was the last time Daniel touched him. Seongwu ears redden. There is a pink blush on his cheek.

“Turn that way. Turn right in fifteen meters. Don’t get too near the side of the road. You’re still not familiar with this road. Go slow. Put the signal already. Don’t hit people’s car. The road is slippery. The snow fell so heavily last night. Pull over now, Niel” Seongwu is frustrated, he still can’t believe the younger can drive. “Okay stop, I will take a turn to drive for you. Get off now, Kang Daniel” Seongwu is getting stressed.

 “Can you stop nagging now?” Daniel says while giggling. Gosh, this kid never changes at all. He is always laughing. And that stupid giggle, Seongwu wants to hit his head. Daniel almost ended their lives, and he still can laugh. Gosh, Seongwu misses it so much and he wants to tackle down the choding boy even more.

“You still like to nag people, hyung. Hahaha.. please help me to concentrate, at least talk to me so i don’t get distracted or get sleepy. Or might be better if you can pass me the chips, please? I’m getting hungry” Daniel chuckles.

“Hungry? You said you ate two big burgers earlier, Niel.. Oh my God” Seongwu gasps, mouth in an O shape, but still taking a big plastic of pizza flavored chips in the back seat, opening it and feeding it to the chippies monster.

“Aa..” Daniel opens his mouth wide then munches happily. “Thank you, hyung~” He’s now humming a song. It’s Heize feat Dean’s song And July.

Seongwu now feels at ease, Daniel breaking the ice. He melts after seeing the younger’s bunny teeth and hearing his sappy laughter.

After forty-five minutes of driving uphill and downhill with a gorgeous mountain scenery in the background and roads covered with snow.

“Hyung, look..” Daniel points in one direction. They pass one of the places they had visited almost three years ago. That place is one of the reasons why Gapyeong is called the magical land of Ongniel by their fans. That place was their first date at Gapyeong. ‘Cafe Mario’, their favorite cafe recommended by Seongwu, which is surrounded by very beautiful scenery, green and colorful when its spring, but only white, gray when in winter. Seongwu is always good at choosing a place like this.

Seongwu reminisces about their memories first, how close they were. Then he imagines how delicious the honey pizza and pasta that they had eaten at the café years ago. Seongwu gets carried away in his own thoughts. This feeling makes Seongwu feels more relaxed and more comfortable, the awkward feelings he had previously disappeared as Daniel talked during the trip. Daniel is always great at this. He can really make Seongwu feel comfortable and safe near Daniel. Always.

No matter how long they stayed apart, Seongwu’s feelings for Daniel did not change. The initial awkwardness that he felt on a meeting yesterday after a long time, vanishes. Gapyeong is the place they went for their first date outside Seoul, the place where Seongwu realized for the first time that he has some feelings towards Daniel.

 

\---

 

_‘Gapyeong, a place like that is a place that you should go with a lover’_ most people say.

They finally arrive at the pension they rented. The building is painted white and has a small balcony on the second floor with a view of the city. There are two cars parked in the front yard. One of them is a blue Mini Cooper, which is Jaehwan's car. The other is a black van with a BnM sticker, which certainly belongs to the manager who dropped Woojin and Daehwi off. From the inside came the sounds of laughter of Jaehwan and Sungwoon who, if they were put together, would sound like crazy whales laughing. Minhyun's nagging that keeps telling the others to tidy up their shoes can also be heard. Not to mention Jisung's voice who is calling the minors to put food ingredients into the refrigerator, even though they are bickering over who would be their roommates.

Seongwu and Daniel take some plastic bags which have food ingredients from the trunk of the car. Then, they walk toward the entrance.

“We’re comiiing!” Daniel cheers from the entrance. Seongwu follows at the back.

“Hyuuuuuuung… You’re here!” Daehwi runs to Daniel and hugs him tightly like a kid running towards his parents after a full day of school. Daehwi always loves to hug Daniel. He is so clingy towards Daniel. And vice versa. They are like a father and son duo.

“Welcome hyung.. you've arrived,” says Jinyoung calmly to Seongwu.

Then, the others also welcome them both. Jisung and Jaehwan help bring their groceries into the kitchen. Woojin, Jihoon, and Guanlin are in front of the TV, playing the latest games. They invite Daniel to join, but Daniel refuses, saying that he will take a short break after driving.

“Hyung, there is only one bedroom left upstairs with a queen sized bed. You can use it with Seongwu hyung” Woojin says without taking his gaze away from the screen.

“How could you choose a room without us, guys?” Daniel whines. “Seongwu hyung needs to rest. He is so tired and he should get the bigger bed.” but he still drags his bag up the stairs.

It’s – a – queen – sized – bed.

Plus with a balcony on the other side. It’s winter. And it is so cold.

He checks the heater and checks if there are enough blankets in the closet.

“Is this our room, Daniel?” Seongwu suddenly appears in front of the bedroom entrance.

“Yeah hyung, you can use the bed and I will sleep on the floor. I checked the heater and we have enough blankets in the closet so it should be okay.” Daniel says while taking the blankets out and stacking them.

“What do you mean you will sleep on the floor? It’s winter Daniel, you will catch a cold tomorrow,”

“But the heater works fine, hyung, it’s okay. I’ve grown bigger since the last time so that bed won’t fit both of us.”

“Daniel…” Seongwu holds Daniel’s wrist as if he wants Daniel to stop talking nonsense. “It’s okay.”

“Right… Fine, hyung. I will sleep on the bed.” Daniel agrees.

“Daniel, Seongwu, we’re going to prepare dinner, come downstairs” Jisung suddenly calls from the staircase.

“Okay, hyung. We’re coming. Let’s go, Daniel” Seongwu grabs Daniel’s wrist. Daniel follows behind like a puppy following his owner.

 

\---

 

After dinner, Seongwu helps Jisung to clean up the dirty dishes and glasses they used.

“Is everything okay, Seongwu?” Jisung asks in the middle of washing the dishes.

 “Yes, hyung. Everything is okay. I feel comfortable now. The pension is great. It’s so warm eventhough it’s freezing outside. Lucky it didn’t snow so we can be here,” he answers while soaping the fork and spoon they used before.

“That’s not what I meant, Seongwu. What about you and Daniel? You haven’t talked to each other during dinner earlier. Are you guys okay?”

“That..,” he stops to take a deep breath for two seconds and exhales, “I think I have fallen for him, hyung.”

“Oh Seongwu, honey.. you have.. since years ago. I knew we all knew. You were always so happy when you’re with him. And to describe happiness is not that hard after all. You just need to remember the details that made you smile. And one more thing I learned is that happiness doesn’t leave scars. Maybe that’ss why its kinda hard for some people to describe it. But when you dig deep enough, it’s there, Seongwu.” Jisung piles up the last plates on the rack. They’re done. “And I believe that happiness is contagious. I want you both to be happy”

After he washes the dishes with Jisung, Daniel and him do a few things around the house. Jisung asks to get the firework boxes Jaehwan’s bought to be prepared at the yard. It's freaking freezing. And they joke around like they used to do, but Seongwu feels off. Daniel is usually touchy-feely, but this time he just focuses on his work and put the fireworks so neatly. He isn’t being noisy like he used to be. Jisung calls them to join the others in watching a movie until right before midnight.

As they walk into the living room, Seongwu stays with Daniel, and so they end up sitting next to each other. Jaehwan moves his butt near Jisung and gave Seongwu a place next to Daniel. Jaehwan gives him a wink. What was that Jaehwan? They sit on the sofa while Jihoon, Woojin, Jinyoung, and Minhyun sit on the wool carpet. And in the middle of the movie playing, Jaehwan moves like he needs some space for his butt. So Seongwu is forced to get closer to Daniel. As the sofa fills up, they have to slide a little closer together, and Seongwu’s heart starts beating faster. He wonders if Daniel realized that until their shoulders are touching.

The movie is funny--with many hilariously embarrassing scenes, naturally almost always for the man in the story. But it is romantic, and the couple falls in love. There are many times during the romantic parts of the play that Seongwu wishes he could put his arm through Daniel's arm or that he would put his arm around Seongwu.

But that didn't happen.

When the movie ends thirty minutes before the new year, there was the usual behavior. Daniel doesn’t finish his wine. He said he will wait for the countdown upstairs and promise the others he will come down in 5 minutes.

Seongwu looks at Daniel. His eyes follow Daniel who is walking to the staircase. Jisung notices it and tells Seongwu that maybe he needs to talk with Daniel.

So Seongwu follows after Daniel.

“What’s with Daniel hyung, hyung?” asks Daehwi to Jisung.

“Nothing, maybe Daniel is a bit tired after driving,” Jisung assures him.

“Nah.. it’s about time for them to talk, you guys don’t need to ask. They’ll be fine. They won’t kill each other. We can party without them, woohoo,” Jaehwan giggles and he gets hit by Minhyun who asks him to stop and follow him to help to clean up the snacks that have spilled all over the floor.

 

\---

 

Seongwu arrives at the front of the door of their shared room. He knocks.

“Daniel, may I come in?” Seongwu asks in advance.

“Sure, hyung. You can come in. Why are you knocking? It's also your room.” Daniel is standing in front of the balcony, wearing a blanket that covers his large body.

"Why did you open the balcony, Daniel? Don't you feel cold? You will get the flu tomorrow." Seongwu brings more blankets to Daniel.

"It's okay hyung, I always like winter, and for the past two years, I wasn’t able to feel cold night air. It’s almost another new year. We were always on the award shows right? How about you, why aren't you joining the others? I'm just here for a moment, I'll catch up with the others later."

It is cold. It is freezing. But there's something about Daniel that makes Seongwu feel comfortable, there's something about Daniel that makes Seongwu feel warm.

“Hyung, can we light up some fireworks early?! Daehwi cannot wait for another minute to see the fireworks. He’s afraid that he will fall asleep if we wait for another second.” Woojin shouts from downstairs.

“It’s okay Woojin, you can start first. We’ll watch them from here.” Seongwu replies back to Woojin.

“Hyung?” Daniel is not sure what’s going on in Seongwu’s mind. “Are you okay?”

“Oh.. yeah.. nothing, Niel. I just want to be here.”

The other members joke and cheer while playing with sparklers. Daehwi and Woojin run around, chasing each other.

Daniel looks down from the balcony.  Daniel is a cheerful guy, happy with the simple things. Daniel's eyes shine, his face brightens just because of seeing the sparkles.

Seongwu chokes up in his throat because he knows that he is still in love with Daniel. He wants to tell Daniel everything but hesitates too much. Daniel closes his eyes, murmuring something in silence. Since he was little his mother told him that when he sees fireworks, he should make a wish.

Like what he is doing now. He makes a wish. He wishes for everyone to be healthy, to be successful now and fifty years from now and that they will have a chance to meet again. And he has a special wish he wishes that the special person standing next to him will always be happy, even when Daniel is not around, even its not Daniel that makes him smile. Daniel prays in a silence.

Seongwu clenches his fist. He cannot hold his feelings anymore. Seongwu has been waiting for Daniel and is sure that Daniel feels the same. Basically, everyone has been telling him to go and confess. Jisung even bet his luck on them. They are just too stupid to admit their feelings. And being cowards won’t solve anything. They are that stupid.

Seongwu watches Daniel smile so brightly at him. The most beautiful smile. His most favorite smile. He wants to see that smile everyday. Every morning when he wakes up. Every night when he goes to sleep. He wants to pamper Daniel with kisses. He wants Daniel to do the same too, pamper him with all the love he has every single moment and vice versa. Seongwu wants more. Seongwu wants Daniel to be more than just a friend. He takes a deep breath.

He realizes that he cannot wait another time. He doesn’t want to wait another year, nor another second. He wants Daniel more than just a friend, more than a just best friend. He wants to be with Daniel. Forever.

“Daniel, can we be together forever?” Seongwu says finally.

_“Ten.. Nine.. Eight..”_

“You’re my best friend and you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. Don’t get me wrong - I don’t want to pressure you. But, I want you more than this Daniel. More than we used to be. I want to try everything with you from now on, Daniel. And this.”

_“Seven.. Six.. Five.. Four.. Three..”_

Daniel cups Seongwu's cheek.

_“Two.. One..! Happy New Year everyone!”_

At that time, the fireworks lit up the sky. Fireworks explode above, vivid colors igniting the otherwise black sky. The fireworks burst above, searing their brilliant light and vivacious color onto the retinas of those watching below. Each one draws a unique and breathtaking pattern in the sky.

Seongwu still holds his breath nervously.

"I would do anything to always be with you, hyung" Their gazes meet. Daniel watches Seongwu’s eyes flicker as he leans closer to Seongwu until their noses touch. As Daniel lean in, both of them try to calm their racing hearts.

"Happy New Year, hyung. And also congratulations on being twenty-six." Daniel said when they part from their kiss for a second.

Before Seongwu can speak or pull away, Daniel’s lips meet Seongwu’s once again. Daniel’s thumbs brushes Seongwu’s cheek, right on his constellation moles.

Seongwu smiles, pressing their body close, making sure that there are no more inches left. Seongwu initiates the kiss this time. He kisses Daniel on his eyes and both cheeks. Daniel's hands go up to Seongwu’s waist, while Seongwu’s are on Daniel's nape.  As their lips meet, he can feel Daniel's lips are soft and chapped.

It was long, soft yet deep kiss.

He can’t be happier than this..

The infinite moment when they held hands as they slow dance, circling in the cold weather wrapped in a blanket while a thousand stars and fireworks sparkle above them, the way Daniel makes Seongwu feel when he slowly kissed him again.

The moment they make each other feel comfortable to be themselves.

They have this moment from now until forever.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there,
> 
> I would like to thank you for reading this fic.  
> I hope you can enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoy writing it.
> 
> I finished writing this in mid-September. Before the news about the 'Post-Dday' was released.  
> It hits me like a truck. I cried a lot.  
> This fic is really special for me.
> 
> Thank you for Gapyeong Lovers for giving me this chance. You guys are great!
> 
> OngNiel is Science.
> 
> Ps: The lyric above is from Hyukoh - Gondry.


End file.
